jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Żyj i pozwól latać/Scenariusz
Głos: No już, gadaj dziecko, co wiesz o smokach! Zdradź nam jak je trenować. Śledzik: Nic nie powiem! Ech, ech. I nie możecie mnie zmusić. Głos: Ooo, chyba jednak możemy. Śledzik: Co jest? Jest tu ktoś, ej? Ej… ej… no, nie możecie mnie tak zostawić! Och, och, och. Dobra! Powiem! Czkawka ma Smoczą Akademię, lata na Szczerbatku, na Nocnej Furii! Jest jeszcze Astrid. Strasznie wredna, ale tak przyjemnie w miarę. Ma Śmiertnika Zębacza co strzela kolcami, ale kocha kurczaka! Sączysmark lata na Koszmarze Ponocniku, nie bardzo wiadomo kto jest bardziej koszmarny, czy on, czy smok. A i jeszcze bliźniaki mają wspólnego Zamkogłowego, no i ciągle się kłócą. No co? Wiecie, że boję się ciemności. Mieczyk: Ekstra. Śledzik chyba w galarecie. Ale miękisz. Czkawka: Słuchaj, nie możesz się tak wysypać. Dobrze wiesz, że Albrecht nieco inaczej i brutalniej zmusza do gadania. Pamiętasz? Zamknął mnie w lochu, groził, że mnie rozczłonkuje. Szczerbatka trzymał całego skutego i w kagańcu. Trzymasz się jednej jedynej ustalonej wersji. Mówisz jak się nazywasz, mówisz gdzie mieszkasz i tyle. Jasne? Śledzik: No wiem, no… Przecież się postaram. Astrid: Wredna? Trochę przesadziłeś. Sączysmark: Nie przejmuj się, księżniczko, ja tam lubię wredne. Astrid: Ach… Śledzik: Słoneczko, rozwiążesz mnie? Proszę… Czkawka: Uziemiony? Ale wszystkie smoki? Tata, nie no, co ty. Stoick: Przykro mi, synek. Od tej chwili teraz zero latania, zrozumiano? Bez dyskusji. Czkawka: Ale… Ale jakieś patrolowanie? A treningi? Stoick: Zero latania, powiedziałem. Czkawka, czego ty tu nie rozumiesz? Czkawka: No bo… yyy… Przecież to bez sensu. Stoick: Wyższy mur, słyszycie?! Wiking: Tak jest, wodzu! Stoick: Bez sensu? Czy ty próbujesz obrazić własnego ojca? Czkawka: Nie no, co ty? Ojca… własnego obrazić? Ale wodza to już chyba mam prawo? Stoick: Nie przeginaj, synek. I ty smoku też uważaj. Panowie, bardziej mi się tam starać! Czkawka: Tata, ale Albrecht ma własne smoki. Zmiennoskrzydłe, Wrzeńce, Szeptozgony… Sam widziałem. Dlaczego ty mi nie wierzysz? Stoick: Wierzę. A ty pamiętasz jeszcze, że siedziałeś w lochu, czy już ci wyleciało z głowy? Czkawka: Ale on czytał Księgę Smoków tata. Widział jak Astrid oswaja Koszmara Ponocnika. Poza tym Pleśniak jest u niego. A Pleśniak, jak wiemy, do tych milczących za długo nie należy. Stoick: Czkawka. Czkawka: Jeśli Albrecht nauczy się tresować smoki i jeszcze zaatakuje, to sam wiesz, że tylko na smokach damy radę się bronić. Stoick: Tak, ja wszystko rozumiem, ale ryzyko jest za duże, synek. Nie poświęcę ani ciebie, ani twoich przyjaciół. Koniec tematu, rozumiemy się? Astrid: Poddałeś się? Tak po prostu? Czkawka: Tak po prostu. A co, ty go nie znasz? On tu jest wodzem i tak się składa, że ostatnio zrobił się, przy okazji, jakimś nadopiekuńczym tatuśkiem. Astrid: Ale… No trudno no… Jakoś go trzeba będzie przekonać. Śledzik: W sensie Stoicka Ważkiego? Yyy, no to powodzenia. Sączysmark: Ekstra, to po co mi taki smok, co nie może latać? A w ogóle wiecie jak on reaguje jak mu się przytłumi wewnętrznego wojownika… Aaa! Takieś się dzieje właśnie coś. Mieczyk: Łał, stary. Trzeba było przytłumić mu tego wojownika już dawno. Ekstra to było. Szpadka: Noo… Czkawka: Ja wiem… Ja wiem, że będzie strasznie ciężko, ale spróbuję jakoś urobić tatę. Może kiedyś zmieni zdanie. Astrid: Aha, a co jak nie zmieni? O matko, ile to chodzenia tam i z powrotem, odzwyczaiłam się. Fajnie by było tak sobie znowu polecieć. Czkawka: Dzięki, dzięki… Serio, dzięki za to urocze spostrzeżenie, bo ja to nie mam się czym martwić. W ogóle jak widzisz… Astrid: Co on taki dziwny? Czkawka: Ach, bo słońce zachodzi. Zawsze po zmroku lataliśmy sobie nad wyspą. Lubi to strasznie. Astrid: Biedaczysko. Żadnej rodziny, żadnego latania. Co mu w ogóle w życiu zostało? Okej, to ja może zostawię was samych i sobie pójdę gdzieś. Czkawka: Zostaw. Dobry pomysł. Nawet bardzo. Ach! Co jest? Szczerbatek, proszę cię, odpuść. Ach… Pyskacz: Miło, że mi dotrzymujesz towarzystwa. O tej porze zazwyczaj lataliście sobie ze Szczerbatkiem w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. No ta, jasne. Teraz nie można. Zakaz latania i takie tam… wiesz. Ech… Oj, straszna, straszna szkoda. To co? Co sobie robimy? Czkawka: I jak, fajna? Pyskacz: Tyle roboty i tylko tarcza? Czkawka: Tak, ale to nie jest zwykła tarcza. Pyskacz: Przyjemna. Czkawka: Nie ma smoków, no trudno… ale jakoś musimy się przecież bronić. Pyskacz: Ale Czkawka, bo… bo ty wiesz, że ojciec chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Chce cię chronić, jak to ojciec. Czkawka: No wiem, tyle że najbezpieczniej to ja się czuję… na Szczerbatku akurat. Pyskacz: No nic, nie zawracam ci już głowy. Czuję, że trochę tu posiedzisz. Oj, szkoda, szkoda. A ty widziałeś dzisiaj księżyc? Taki księżyc… No sam bym sobie chętnie polatał. Oj, nie jesteś ty delikatny Pyskacz. Czkawka: Ach… Już ja wiem co kombinujesz, wiem. A-a, nie ma mowy, przyjacielu. Astrid: Wichurka, co się dzieje? Smoka widzisz. Ktoś lata na smoku. No to pięknie. Na stówę Nocna Furia. Oj, Czkawka, co ty kombinujesz? Szybciej… Szybciej. Och… Czkawka: Ach, blisko było. Dobrze się spisałeś. Ładnie ją zgubiliśmy. Astrid: Taki jesteś pewien, koleżko? Czkawka: Astrid, a to ci… właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy. Astrid: Czyli co? Ja zapytam teraz ładnie, czy tatuś zmienił zdanie, ty mi powiesz, że nie zmienił i że jak zwykle robisz wszystko po swojemu. No, cały ty. Czkawka: Nie, właśnie że nie. Bo bym ci odpowiedział, że ojciec się po prostu myli. Astrid: Czyli… wie, że latasz? Czkawka: No, tego nie powiedziałem. Ale… proszę cię, też byłaś u Łupieżców, widziałaś jak tam jest. Przecież Albrecht jest kompletnie nieprzewidywalny. Astrid: Aha, czyli postanowiłeś sobie sam jeden popatrolować i nikomu ani słowa. Czkawka: W sumie taki był plan. No bo weź… nie chciałem, żeby się komuś dostało. Myślałem, że… że postępuje właściwie i tak dalej… Myślałem… Astrid: Słuchaj, ja się zgadzam, że ten cały zakaz to bzdura. Ale jeśli ty serio chcesz latać za plecami ojca, nie będziesz latał sam, jasne? Wszyscy będziemy latać. Sączysmark: Nadziemny Krąg? Genialne! I co to będzie? Astrid: Absolutnie tajne stowarzyszenie Jeźdźców Smoków, będziemy trenować i patrolować w nocy, w kompletnej ciemności. Czkawka: Tak jest, a trenować musimy, bo Albrecht może zaatakować w każdej chwili. Astrid: Ale błagam cię, to tajemnica. Nikomu ani słowa. Czkawka: Jakby ktoś pytał, nic nie wiesz, jasne? Nadziemny Krąg nie istnieje, nie ma go. Sączysmark: Ty, podoba ci się takie coś? Łooo…! Jesteśmy za. Czkawka: Skupcie się, dobra? Sprawia jest bardzo, bardzo poważna. Pierwsza zasada Nadziemnego Kręgu brzmi tak: „Nadziemny Krąg nie istnieje, nie ma go”. Mieczyk: Aha, czekaj ale chwila, chwila. To jest ten Krąg czy go nie ma? Astrid: Jest. Nadziemny Krąg jest i istnieje. Szpadka: Ale… Kiedy on przed chwilą powiedział, że nie istnieje. Czkawka: Nie. Pierwsza zasada Nadziemnego Kręgu brzmi: „Nadziemny Krąg nie istnieje, nie ma go.” Łapiecie? Mieczyk: No pewnie, że… nie. Szpadka: Nie… Sorry, muszę się na chwilę położyć. Mieczyk: Ja też. Obudźcie nas jak się zdecydujecie, co? A nie tylko: jest, nie ma, jest, nie ma… Śledzik: Eee, bo ja nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Nie lubię wyrywać księżniczki ze snu. Taka jest prześliczna kiedy śpi. Czkawka: Śledzik. Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? To historyczny moment w historii naszej Akademii. Za setki czy tysiące lat, kiedy będą stawiali tu nasze gigantyczne pomniki z podziwem wspomną, że jako jedyni mięliśmy odwagę się postawić, mięliśmy odwagę walczyć o to co słuszne i to nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Śledzik: Czekaj… To będę miał swój pomnik? Czkawka: Ech.. Tak, Śledzik, będziesz miał swój pomnik. Witam na pierwszym zebraniu Nadziemnego Kręgu. Chyba wiemy po co tu jesteśmy? Mieczyk: Pffy. Ty za siebie lepiej mów. Czkawka: Musimy się przygotować do walki ze wszystkimi możliwymi smokami. I z Tajfumerangiem i z Wrzeńcem, czy nawet ze Zmiennoskrzydłym albo z samym Szeptozgonem. Dlatego przygotowałem mnóstwo różnych treningów. Sączysmark: Ry, ty, ty, ty, bla, bla, bla… Zaczniemy kiedyś czy nie? Czkawka: Okej, na smoki. Pierwszy przystanek… wyspa Zmiennoskrzydłych. Mieczyk: O ja cię… Cała wyspa Kamieni Szczęścia… Szczęście do końca życia, jak sobie jakiś złapie, to już nie wypuszczę. Astrid: Mieczyk, chyba to już omawialiśmy. To nie są Kamienie Szczęścia, błagam cię, to smocze jaja, matko… Śledzik: I tych jaj się nie tykaj, dobra? Pamiętacie atak Zmiennoskrzydłych? Wolałbym do tego nie wracać. Czkawka: Zmiennoskrzydłe polują jak wilki. Jeden smok podstępem wywabia dzika ze stada. Śledzik: A pozostałe dyskretnie go okrążają. Mieczyk: Ej, skąd znamy tego dzika? Szpadka: No jak to skąd? Przecież to dzik Tadzika. Astrid: Oni tak na poważnie? Mieczyk: Ej, smok, lepiej się nie tykaj Tadzika! Czkawka: Aha, na poważnie. Mieczyk: Sorry, Tadzik, sam sobie radź. Czkawka: Nie podlatujcie za blisko! Ten ich kwas strasznie parzy, ale tylko z małej odległości! Śledzik: Ta, pocieszające jak się leci na najwolniejszym smoczku. Wybacz, księżniczko, taka jest prawda. Sączysmark: Strasznie ich tu dużo! Znikąd się pojawiają! Czkawka: Ej, czekajcie. Jak się nie będą miały do czego upodobnić… Śledzik: Przestaną być zmiennoskrzydłe. Astrid: Góra! Do góry! Śledzik: A co ja mówiłem? Że do czego wolałbym nie wracać? Czemu nikt nigdy mnie nie słucha? Pyskacz: Ech… Ehehe… Aha… No gdzie to się schowało? Jak uruchomić to całe… Stoick: Pyskacz! Łoo… Pyskacz: Ech… To ja ten… Odplączę jakoś i… miejmy nadzieję, że nie mamy widowni. Słucham? Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Stoick: Po siodło przecież przychodzę. Pamiętasz, rozmawialiśmy o poprawkach, zrobiłeś? Pyskac'''z: Jasne, Thornado w pełnym rynsztunku. Będziesz sobie skręcał jak ci w duszy zagra. '''Stoick: Świetnie. Pyskacz: No, ale i tak ci się teraz nie przyda, a w końcu mamy zakaz… czy się mylę może? Stoick: Jaki zakaz masz, przepraszam, na myśli? Pyskacz: No co ty? Twój zakaz. Zakaz latania na smokach. No ten, że nikomu nie wolno… Aaa, rozumiem. Zakaz, że nikomu nie wolno latać na smokach wodza nie dotyczy. Stoick: Ktoś chyba musi obserwować wyspę. Czemu nie ja, co? Pyskacz: Aha… Stoick: Ale milczysz jak grób, rozumiemy się? Ani słowa, zwłaszcza Czkawce. Nie żartuję. Pyskacz: Przyjacielu, przecież mnie znasz, ostrożno… Ach… Katapulta. W sumie można to było przewidzieć. Śledzik: Tak samo jak z drzewem i słojami. Po śladach płomieni rozpoznajemy wiek, czyli innymi słowy rozmiar Tajfumeranga. Czkawka: Jeszcze ciepłe. Astrid: Czyli, że jeszcze przed chwilą tu był. Śledzik: I do tego można wywnioskować, skąd dokładnie przyleciał i dokąd się ulotnił. Mhm… Sączysmark: E tam, głupoty. Ja już lepiej wiem dokąd kto się udał. Astrid: Ta? Serio? No to dokąd niby? Sączysmark: A donikąd. Bo leci. Na nas! Właśnie leci! Czkawka: Coś jeszcze powinniśmy wiedzieć? Mieczyk: Nie! Szpadka: Starczy! Mieczyk: Ee, Czkawka? Czkawka: '''No, co się dzieje? '''Mieczyk: Od kiedy twój ojciec jest w naszym tajnym kręgu? Czkawka: Co ty gadasz? Mieczyk: Nic… Tyle, że… Patrz, leci sobie. Czkawka: A co on…? Ach… Dobra, szybko. Chowamy się w chmurach! Utrzymujemy wysokość aż do samej wioski, jasne? Astrid: Ludzie, co wy robicie? Mieczyk: No co? W chmurach nic nie widać! Szpadka: Właśnie, strasznie pochmurno. Stoick: Ach… Dobry Torze, a to co? Czkawka: Eee, a wy wiecie, że jak macie głowy pod chmurami, to mój ojciec was widzi? Mieczyk: Ty, nawet nie jesteś w cale taki głupi. Czkawka: Yyy, okej, rozdzielamy się! Pędem do domu i schowajcie gdzieś te smoki, dobra? Stoick: O nie, nie uciekniecie mi! Sączysmark: Raf… Yy, ał, ał. Brawo Hakokieł! To pa! Czkawka: I już, nic się nie działo. Śledzik: Teraz cichutko. Och, udało się mała. Czułem, że przechytrzymy… Ho… Stoick: Przechytrzycie? A kogo to przechytrzycie? Śledzik: Wódz? A wódz to czemu nie śpi? Stoick: No już mały, idziemy na spacerek. Śledzik, jeszcze raz pytam i masz mówić całą prawdę. Dlaczego latałeś na smoku po nocy? I kto jeszcze był z tobą? Śledzik: Nazywam się Śledzik. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Nic nie wiem o smokach ani kto lata na smokach. Pyskacz: Co on tak ciągle to powtarza? Trochę mnie nawet ciarki przechodzą. Śledzik: Nazywam się Śledzik. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Stoick: Dzieciaku, to nie jest żadne przesłuchanie. Śledzik: Och… Pyskacz: Szczerze mówiąc mnie tam trochę przesłuchaniem pachnie. Stoick: No nie pomagasz. Śledzik: Nazywam się Śledzik. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Nic nie wiem o smokach ani kto lata na smokach! Strasznie mnie przycisnęli, już się bałem, że pęknę. Szczególnie kiedy zdmuchnęło pochodnie. Ale ja wytrzymałem. Bo ja pamiętam, że pierwsza zasada Nadziemnego Kręgu brzmi: „Nie ma żadnego Nadziemnego Kręgu”. Mieczyk: No nie, super i znowu to samo. Czkawka: Brawo, Śledzik, byłeś super twardy. Szpadka: Brawo, brawo, to co dzisiaj robimy? Czkawka: Dzisiaj nic. Mieczyk: Ale nic to jakaś straszna nuda. Czkawka: Błagam, ojciec prawie nas nakrył. Przez jakąś chwilę trzeba się będzie niestety powstrzymać z lataniem. Od teraz stajemy się niewidzialni. Sączysmark: Hej! Hej! Słuchajcie! Czkawka: Sączysmark, no co ja mówiłem? Zero smoków. Mieczyk: No, nawet ja załapałem. Czkawka: Ech… Słucham no, co się takiego wydarzyło? Sączysmark: A to, na przykład, że przed chwilą całkiem sam ocaliłem wyspę. Tak się składa, że Albrecht i Łupieżcy właśnie atakują. Czkawka: Albrecht… Astrid: Ta, to co? Masz jakiś pomysł? Łupieżca: Panie, jesteśmy coraz bliżej. Albrecht: Taa, wiem. A im jesteśmy bliżej, tym bardziej mi pachnie… Łupieżca: A czym pachnie? Albrecht: Pożogą, żołnierzu. Pożogą i zniszczeniem. Czkawka: Tata. Obudź się, tata. Stoick: Aaa! Czkawka: Aaa! To ja tato, nie siekaj, proszę! Stoick: Czkawka. Ile razy ci mówiłem, że wybudzony jestem agresywny! Czkawka: Dobra, przecież nie dla rozrywki cię budzę. Mamy sytuację wyjątkową. Łupieżcy do nas płyną. Łupieżcy tata. Stoick: Tak? A skąd to wiesz, co? Czkawka: Ale serio? Sam się nie możesz domyślić? Stoick: Chyba mówiłem wyraźnie, żadnego latania. Czkawka: Taa… A no właśnie, zastanawiałem się, bo taki zakaz latania to obejmuje chyba wszystkie smoki, co? Wszystkie, czyli takiego, dajmy na to, Piorunogrzmota też. Stoick: Może później wrócimy do tematu. Leć budzić resztę. Potrzebna nam cała Akademia. Śledzik: A dzień dobry. Stoick: Polecę przodem. Biorę na siebie pierwszy atak. Jak będą przeładowywać, dołączycie. Ale nie wcześniej, zrozumiano?! Albrecht: Uwaga, przygotować się! I… atak! Stoick: Thornado, w dół! Albrecht: Ognia! Stoick: Czkawka, teraz! Łupieżca: Atakują. Dokładnie jak mówiłeś, panie. Albrecht: W takim razie otwierać klatkę! Czkawka: Zmiennoskrzydłe! Astrid: Nie możemy ich wpuścić do wioski! Śledzik: Bo jak wpuścimy, wszystko nam rozwalą, a my nawet ich nie zauważymy. Czkawka: '''Astrid! Zagońcie je na wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych, okej? Tylko tak jakoś na amen, żeby nie wracały. Ja lecę pomóc ojcu. '''Astrid: Jasne! Łupieżca: Panie, dzikie smoki odlatują! Albrecht: No chyba widzę! Czkawka: Hah, tata, łączymy atak! Stoick:LNo to już, szybko! Albrecht: Ee, bez sensu to wszystko. Kurs na dom, wracamy na naszą wyspę. Czkawka: Tato, uciekają! Stoick: Brawo, synek, brawo. Czkawka: '''Dziękuję. '''Stoick: O co chodzi? Czkawka: Sam nie wiem, ale… Albrecht się tak szybko… tak szybko się nie poddaje, to nie w jego stylu. Stoick: Widocznie styl można czasem zmienić. Bestial: Hahaha. No i proszę jaka piękna dywersyjka. Te, ty pewien jesteś, że stawiamy gdzie trzeba? Pleśniak: '''Oczywiście. Te jaskinie są dosłownie pod całą wyspą. W życiu nie wpadną na to, że tuż pod nimi wykluwają się słodziuszkie Szeptozgonki. '''Bestial: Ostrożnie łamago! Stoick: Nie ładnie, że mnie nie posłuchałeś. Ale potrafię przyznać się do błędu. Zakaz latania nie miał sensu. Zachowałem się jak zwykły ojciec. Czkawka: Nie przejmuj się, rozumiem. Stoick: W porządku. To co? Opowiesz mi o tym waszym tajnym Nadziemnym Kręgu? I ze szczegółami poproszę. Czkawka: Okej. Pierwsza zasada Nadziemnego Kręgu brzmi tak: „Nie ma żadnego Nadziemnego Kręgu”. Kategoria:Scenariusze